


One night stand

by Fille_du_soleil



Series: Omega verses [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega universe, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Ziam, Mild Smut, Omega!Liam, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam went to a party to have fun, not to meet his mate and get bonded on their first night together.</p><p>It was all Louis' fault anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. French anthem

**Author's Note:**

> OMG... I am supposed to be sleeping now but this idea kept me awake and now I wrote it...*runs and hides away*
> 
> IMPORTANT: It's consual sexual relationships and mating. LIAM IS CONSENTING TO IT ALL. He wants Zayn, even though he doesn't admit it out loud with his voice, only with his way of acting, accepting Zayn and the mating bond.

** **

 

**One night stand**

_Oh sweet lord…_

It was an expression usually used to express surprise, disbelief, happiness or some even shouted it out loud when they had sex.

But see…Liam breathed it out loud because his random one night stand “ _Zac_ ”- _something_ just knotted and mated him. Mated him as in mated for life, no one shall break the bond ever… _Ever_.

Liam was supposed to go to university and start his life in a few days, as an omega it was such an achievement to not depend on an alpha and actually pursue a higher degree instead of sitting at home popping out children. Liam wanted to be a revolutionary, be the first omega to have an actual important job and have people depend on him instead on the other way around.

But no, fate decided otherwise and now he was knotted by some random guy for life… _for life_.

It was all Louis’s fault because he dragged Liam to the party, pretexting to celebrate their last careless days. Then again Liam was bonded to some random guy that he just met.

Key word here… _Bonded_.

Liam breathed deeply trying to calm his nerves and not freak out while being knotted for an hour to his one night stand that wasn’t a one night stand anymore.

He started to sing the French anthem loudly in his mind to focus on something else than the knot inside him and the meaning of it.

Why the French anthem? Because Liam wanted to sing it, and the foreign words were complex enough to help him clear his mind.

Random guy moved on top of Liam leaning on his elbows and making sure he didn’t shift more than necessary, attentive to not hurt the omega underneath.

“You speak French?” Random guy asked with a low husky voice watching curiously Liam mouth the words, and the omega ticked. Because first, apparently he sang it out loud, second why ask such question when the real one was “ _We are knotted, we’re bonded, mated for life!_ ”

It wasn’t a question but Liam didn’t care anyway, because he was freaking knotted by again a random guy.

Again key words… _Knotted, random guy_.

“You knotted me” Liam finally said opening his eyes and meeting the hazel ones of his random-one-night-stand-that-wasn’t-so-random-anymore-help-me-God.

“I am aware” The man above replied calmly as if he was talking about the weather, or something boring.

“We’re bonded” The omega breathed afraid to raise his voice any higher than a whisper, as if it would make the situation any more real.

“Stating the obvious, love” The guy retorted with yet again a calm steady tone, beaming at Liam with a fond smile tongue pressed behind his front teeth.

Liam closed his eyes again starting to mouth all over the French anthem because he needed distraction and the guy was way too calm for his own good. And he was supposed to go to uni soon, but now he had an alpha that surely would order him around and get him full of babies at any given chance.

“It’s sexy when you talk in French” The Zac-guy stated smirking and kissing Liam’s neck as if the fact that he just knotted and mated a random omega was a regular thing happening on daily basis so no need to lose your mind.

“It’s the French anthem, nothing sexy in a war call and bellicose lyrics”

Yes, Liam just stated that and he cursed himself for it. Because instead of talking about the contents of the anthem they should talk about the huge knot inside him, that would be a better option and a wise decision.

“Still sexy ” The guy stated stubbornly while chuckling and tightening his embrace over Liam. The latter winced feeling the knot move and stretch a bit wider his hole.

“You bonded us for life, Zac. How the fuck aren’t you freaking out?!”

Liam whisper-shouted opening his eyes once again and glaring at the alpha on top of his feverish body.  The fever only worsened the grotesque situation, his body slowly adjusting to the new created bond and welcoming the alpha.

“It’s Zayn, not Zac. Zayn Malik”

Oh… _Oh_ … Liam’s mind went blank because apparently the random Zac guy was Zayn, as in Zayn Malik, the legendary restless bad boy of the town. The one that had a record so thick it could be mistaken for a novel, the one that had filthy rich parents getting him out of serious troubles every time. The Zayn Malik that made Liam’s life a leaving hell in his first year of high school because apparently omegas weren’t allowed to be chubby and have spiky hair.

Liam was freaking out…again. And the anthem didn’t help at all now because Liam got himself knotted to a former bully slash bad boy slash bad choice of a mate slash how the hell didn’t I recognized him slash it must be the beard and the tattoos.

“Why?”

It was a rather relevant question that Liam said with a wobbly tone on the edge of ripping Zayn’s hair out, because he was no weak omega crying in a corner. He fought his battles and felt pride in winning even if an omega wasn’t meant to be so strong headed and almost Alpha-like.

“Because I wanted you, and now I have you”

It was a rather frightening answer because somehow it didn’t answer any of the omega’s questions at all.    

“I always wanted you, Liam. Since first day of high school even if at that time I didn’t have the right…Let’s say…way to show my affection”

Zayn hummed shifting and moved Liam on top of him to be able to lay down, tired and body aching from the previous encounter. Liam whimpered feeling the cock go deeper as he sat on Zayn’s lap, and the knot grind against his weak spot.

“You’re a phsyco!”

The omega stated blushing hard because of his exposed nudity and the way his body began to respond to the alpha’s pheromones.  

“Only true mates can bond that easily, love. We’re meant to be”

**__The end__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: The French anthem is actually what I sing when I try to not freak out. LoL


	2. The parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much! I didn't expect such feedback for this story. I mean I wrote it thinking than no one would actually read it but here you are!! 
> 
> You're truly amazing! Thank you !

_Previously in Liam’s life_ …Yes, Liam was having a deep voice off in his own mind to recap what happened last night, why? Because his life looked more like a grotesque Mexican telenovella than a real omega life.

Details! Now…Previously _on Liam’s life-that-was-like-a-Mexican-telenovela-but-really-isn’t-let’s-focus_.

Zac was supposed to be a one night stand that turned into a mate for life, even God couldn’t break the bond mate, then turned to be Zayn not Zac because Liam didn’t care about his name at first, _then_ turned to be Zayn as in Zayn freaking Malik, town bad boy doing illegal activities, filthy rich Malik… _Then_ was Liam’s prior bully who he didn’t recognize because of the beard and the hot tattoos, heaven shall be damned.

Liam sipped his coffee slowly having a mental break down while trying to sort out his thoughts, because the deep voice off like in movies didn’t help! He swore it recapped his night with a suppressed laugh, and why did it have a Mexican accent? …Oh, yeah… Because what happened last night looked as if it was straight out of some telenovella.

Back to square one, Liam was freaking out in the middle of a coffee shop while his best mate –Louis-dead-walking- was befriending Niall Horan, -Fake-blonde-please-stop-the-hair-dye.

Why were they there?

Good relevant question that needed an answer but Liam was more focused on his anthem to not freak out, but it didn’t help like it used to. He felt betrayed by the foreign words because they were supposed to help him relax… Suddenly the German anthem was appealing.

_“Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit”_

It was all he knew and again it didn’t help!

Liam snapped out of his thoughts by the loud laugh of Louis next to him, surely Niall just said something funny. Who says joke in such situation anyway? Zayn’s Malik friends! That was who.

Zayn was sitting by his mate left, wrapping a possessive arm around Liam’s waist. The latter didn’t mind because his alpha was touching and trying to comfort him, it was all his omega side needed.

Then there was Harry freaking Styles _who-didn’t-have-any-style-let’s-not-be-fooled-by-the-name_. Yes, Liam nicknamed each one of the lads around the table because he needed something to do while waiting for his parents and Zayn’s.

“Babe, are you alright? You’re awfully quiet”

Zayn asked with a worried tone preferring to focus back on his tense mate than Harry slash best friend who was making heart eyes to the waitress.

“No one plans a murder out loud”

Yeah, Liam just stated that out loud with what he liked to believe a dark dangerous tone, however the Alpha only laughed nuzzling his nose on his omega’s neck breathing in the sweet scent.

Zayn sensed Liam’s nervousness and just tightened his embrace around the omega’s body, while going back to his conversation with Harry. Better not worsen Liam’s state before their parents would arrive.

+

The Malik and Payne arrived at the same time greeting each other in the parking, still oblivious to the situation. Karen talked animatedly with Trisha on their way in to the coffee shop, catching up a bit before they would separate.

Then again they went to the same table, and gasped in surprise when they heard that their sons invited them there to share a bonding news.

Yaser nodded calmly sipping his coffee while Geoff silently ate his pancake. The other lads around the table just stared back and forth between the families waiting for something, anything than the boring acceptance.

Louis expected a good punch toward Zayn from Geoff and a crying Karen while Yaser would tap his fist on the table yelling at his restless son, Trisha would cry with Karen too but because her son was careless.

Harry shrugged actually expecting Yaser to punch Zayn for his reckless behavior, while Trisha would kiss and worship the ground Liam walked on because the lad was such a great choice of a mate for Zayn the notorious bad boy, something about having Liam ground and appease the dangerous attitude of the Malik’s heir.

Niall just wanted more muffins and didn’t actually care about the situation, because he knew all too well Zayn and the choice wasn’t as reckless as the others seemed to think.

“Since you two are already bonded, there is nothing we could do about it than try and help”

Yaser stated with a firm alpha tone almost making the other alphas around the table quiver and bare their necks.  Well expect Louis who was a beta therefore really wasn’t affected by the whole dynamics. Liam just like Karen were omegas, while Trisha was a beta mated to Yaser, then the rest were all alphas.

“I agree” Geoff added wiping his syrup covered fingers with a napkin. His wife nodded unwillingly watching her son with tearful eyes, because truth be told she hated Zayn and knew all about his ill reputation.

Trisha on the other hand beamed at Liam watching him with curious sparkling eyes, because the boy was the valedictorian of the past high school promotion and was such a sweet caring young lad. All that her reckless son needed to stay grounded and finally act maturely.

Harry watched the scene unfold silently, and suppressed a chuckle because Trisha and Karen at least were having an expected reaction while the fathers were on the edge of planning the wedding.

“When is the wedding then?”

Niall blurted out loud making Liam gasp and Zayn beam with shining hazel eyes. Trisha already wide smile found a way to be a bit wider if that was even possible, Karen… _Sweet Karen_ was having a mental break down and unlike her son didn’t have any anthem to calm down.

“Liam is going to Uni next week, I think we can arrange something in these following days to make thing official and easier for both of them”

Geoff stated yet again with a composed tone, which made Liam widen his eyes in horror and recite his anthem silently over and over.

“That would be perfect, future father in law” Zayn said with a smile kissing loudly Liam’s cheek and chuckling. Karen… _Oh sweet kind Karen_ only sobbed out loud wiping her tears with a napkin.

“Since Liam is going to Uni, you have to accompany your mate, son. Therefore you’re applying to Uni too, it’s not like you have something else planned anyway”

Yaser spoke nonchalantly hiding his face-eating-grin because now his son was cornered back against the wall, and was applying for a higher degree even though Zayn already told them about his intentions about working right after high school.

Zayn frowned at his father sending him daggers with his hazel eyes, but he couldn’t actually voice out loud his objections. Obviously Karen already hated him, so it would be a rather bad decision to reveal about his plan of never setting a foot in a campus. The alpha didn’t really blame Liam’s mother, the omega deserved a better mate than some bad boy from his hometown, and surely Karen was expecting some doctor to marry her son at some point in the future.

“Perfect!” Trisha squealed clapping her hands, she already had the whole wedding planned in her mind. She couldn’t wait for Liam to be a Malik and make a good law abiding husband out of Zayn.

+

The parents meeting went well and no one punched any one to Louis’ despair who wanted some action.

And Now the Malik and Payne were planning a wedding and a public bonding ceremony for their sons.

Liam gritted his teeth along the following days each time Trisha popped out of nowhere with a wedding planner, and Zayn apparently thought that Liam’s bedroom window was the door.

But that was another story…

**_The end (?)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I only know the German anthem because my brother is obsessed with it. LoL


	3. The Alpha and Omega

Previously on _Liam’s-life-that-was-like-a-Mexican-telenovela-but-really-isn’t-let’s-focus_.

Wedding day went perfectly fine, and fine meant having Liam sulking on the verge of a mental break down while Zayn was smiling widely to every guest presenting his now husband and official mate.

Again some expectations weren’t met…

Louis hoped for a major drama groom fleeing the church at the last minute, while he would drive the sport car because who runs away in a beat up old Honda. Karen would have been secretly helping Liam, and giving them money to live in some Caribbean island.

Harry watched with a bored gaze the whole mating ceremony hoping that something would happen… _anything_ than the dull long ceremony with the elders and a bunch of family members that appeared only in weddings.

Niall prayed every God that the redhead from Liam’s side would have sex with him, and wasn’t interested really on the old way of tying the famous knot. He knew Zayn, and acknowledged that the lad was beyond happy so it was enough.

Liam hoped that someone would dramatically have a heart attack so they could delay the ceremony, or for the lightening to strike and burn everything down.

Zayn just hoped that his husband would lose his adorable pout and stop singing that damn French anthem now that Louis explained the reason behind the foreign words.

The Maliks were overjoyed to add Liam to their prestigious family, while the Payne were…Less ‘ _overjoyed_ ” to welcome a notorious bad boy into their home.

The wedding went perfectly fine, every guest had its blast eating from a free delicious buffet then went home to talk about the wedding of the year.

 _Oh_ …Then came the wedding night…In a hotel suite…with Liam…and a huge king size bed… and a uncomfortable couch where Zayn slept all night long because Liam wasn’t _ready-leave-me-alone-Zayn-!_

Zayn was a gentleman with blue balls, but still a gentleman. He agreed to give space and time to adjust to his mate. The alpha knew all too well how overwhelming it was for the omega, having his life turned upside down in a one night. So Zayn was a gentleman and vowed to wait a lifetime if necessary to have truly Liam in his arms.

The blue balls were mentioned?...yeah, Because they needed a whole paragraph there. The frustration of having a sweet smelling omega so near, but impossible to touch was driving the alpha mad. The frustration of having a sweet smelling mate so near, and impossible to reach was unbearable.

However again Zayn didn’t attempt anything and was true to his word even if every primal instinct burned his veins like lava, and banged his mind to go on the bed and take what was rightfully his.

+

 ** _A few days later_** …

Time to leave was there ineluctable and so tearful. Liam hugged each one of his family member and left crying promising to call often.       

But what about the husband…well, the husband left with Liam and drove them to the campus, then to the dorms helping Liam inside his room with the luggage.

The omega was grateful for Zayn helping him and lifting all the heavy boxes, but then again Liam noticed that the room was stuffed with more than he originally packed.

With a horror gasp, he realized that the other boxes were full of Zayn’s clothes, books and painting material… Apparently since they were bonded, married and official, the university gave them the same dorm room.

Oh sweet understanding university that annoyed the hell out of Liam, who planned to murder the dean.

Liam heard Zayn laugh out loud in the hallway, surely with the guy next door, before coming inside their room smiling and eying hungrily his mate.

“I am gonna take a shower!” The omega blurted sprinting out of the room with his bathroom kit and a towel.

Cowardice wasn’t running away from your husband that was obviously ready to bed you, no. Cowardice was not helping a broken soul, or a dying man… Liam sighed putting his head under the warm water.

Yeah, maybe…Just a little bit of maybe…cowardice was just that, running away from a mate when he could have just said ‘ _no_ ’…however saying _no_ was a harder task than expected.   

Zayn chuckled watching Liam leave in a hurry, he goes to sort out his stuff which took a while and his mate was still not coming back. The brunet sighed taking off his shirt and throwing it carelessly on the floor before undoing his belt.

The door creaked open revealing a very wet Liam, with a white towel around his waist. Droplet of water slid down his chest disappearing in the white clothes, Zayn licked his lips smiling and approached slowly the omega.

Liam noticed the alpha and the strong smell of arousal, his eyes widened staring at Zayn as he advanced slowly and pinned the shivering omega against the wall.

“I want you”

Zayn purred leaning in to nip Liam’s earlobe and lick the shell. The omega gasped grabbing the broad tan shoulders, feeling his heart beat faster and his body respond to his alpha.

"Want to knot you again, babe" Zayn growled snatching the towel from his lover’s waist and reveal his body in all its naked glory. Liam whimpered shivers spreading on his skin, his lips parted as soon as the brunet’s mouth was on them.

Zayn undid his jeans pulling out his hard cock, it throbbed impatient to be inside the wet heat once more. Liam ran his fingers in the jet black hair before lightly tugging on them, making Zayn rumbled pleased.

The alpha slid his hand down his husband’s back going down between the ass cheeks and encircled the wet rim with his fingers.

"So wet for me, fuck, Li. I’m gonna ruin you" Zayn growled on Liam’s red spit shining lips.  He pushed two fingers inside whimpering as the tight rim clenched around the digits, engulfing them in a wet heat.

Liam mewled resting his head on the wall and rocked his hips lazily on his husband’s hand. His eyes fluttered open, not knowing when he closed them that tight in the first place. A familiar addicting fire burned in his lower belly erecting his cock to full hardness and making more silk pour from his hole.

“Hey wifey” Zayn whispered with a chuckle when finally his lover focused back on him, brown gaze veiled with lust and a crave for more.

Liam's eyes widened taking in the position they were in, before he could mouth any protest Zayn lifted him up and impaled his hole on the alpha’s hard shaft. The brunet thrust up pinning Liam firmly on the wall, and wrapped the frail thighs around his waist.

"You are so tight, babe" Zayn growled thrusting deeper, as Liam grabbed his shoulders moaning out loud. "Gonna knotted so good"

"You know you don’t need to knot me every time" Liam breathed feeling the cock stretch his rim, and pound continuously on his weak spot with an obscene wet sound.

"I won’t stop untill you're full of our child, wifey" Zayn purred resting a hand over Liam’s flat stomach while the omega gasped from pleasure and the sudden confession. His mind was dizzy, pleasure burning his veins and exploding in his lower belly.

The alpha smirked feeling the inner walls squeeze tight his cock, bringing it near its release. He leaned toward Liam’s ear whispering softly with a low lustful voice. "Do you want it?" His hips pounded harder inside the suffocating wet heat.

"Do you want me to knock you up, wifey?" Zayn added with a moan and Liam only nodded feverishly giving in in the part of him that was oddly turned on by it, and wanted to carry his alpha’s child.

 "Fuck, yes knock me up, daddy"

The omega cried out throwing his head back on the wall taking the faster, harder thrusts on his entrance.

"Want me to fill you with my child?" Zayn whispered out of breath, his cock throbbed announcing the near orgasm. Liam nodded once more frantically "Need it, please alpha"

Zayn moved away from the wall, wrapping tightly his arms around his husband and took him to the bed laying his pliant body on the sheets. He resumed his sporadic thrusts until his climax, feeling the knot swell and catch the red rim.

Liam took a sharp breath coming on the sensation alone, face buried in Zayn's neck.

A few peaceful minutes went by, Zayn changed position laying carefully his mate on his chest while resting back on the bed.

"So daddy, huh?" Liam tensed at the playful tone, making Zayn chuckle and hug him tight.

The brunet grabbed the omega’s chin lifting his head up for kiss, but only to be denied when Liam pushed way. The sudden move made them both hiss, the omega from discomfort having the knot catching his rim while Zayn groaned in please.

"We'll be stuck like this for a while" The alpha grinned kissing Liam’s hair instead. The later pouted and groaned burying his head in his husband neck again.

Zayn opened his mouth to tease his mate again but his voice was muffled by Liam’s hand. He took it off his lips, kissing the knuckles softly making the omega blushes and hid his face once more.

**_The end(!)_**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> I take prompts/ requests for on going stories here or at;
> 
> My twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
